Chuck Vs The Ambulance
by DCdanielle
Summary: This takes place during the season 2 episode Chuck verses Santa Clause. What would happen if Sarah and Casey had missed shooting the tires on the ambulance? And Fulcrum had gotten Chuck?
1. Where's Chuck?

**Chuck vs. The Ambulance**

* * *

><p>This takes place during the season 2 episode Chuck verses Santa Clause. What would happen if Sarah and Casey had missed the ambulance? And Fulcrum had gotten away with Chuck?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Where's Chuck?<br>**

"Casey, what are we going to do? Fulcrum got Chuck!" Sarah gasped.

_The ambulance is getting away. How could I miss? How could Casey? He's supposed to be the trained marksmen.  
><em>

"We need to inform general Beckman that the asset has fallen into Fulcrum's hands."

"Is that all you can think of? What are we going to tell Ellie, Devon and Morgan?" Sarah's eyes widened at the realization. "Oh, my god! They're still trapped with Ned."

"Walker my toes slowing me down, go help everyone at Buy More. I'll head to Castle to call Beckman."

* * *

><p><em>The metal gate's opening.<em> _Good, everyone's okay._

She looked to find Ned on the floor unconscious. Two sets of arms appeared out of nowhere; it was almost a second to late for Sarah to realize they belonged to Ellie and Awesome.

"Sarah, you're okay! Where's Chuck?" Ellie questioned with her signature stare with one eyebrow up and her head tilted.

Sarah stood dumbfounded even though she knew this question was coming.

_I must look like a frightened deer in the headlights of a car to Ellie.  
><em>

"Where's my brother?" Ellie asked a little louder. Devon sensing Ellie's distress calmly wrapped his arms around his future wife. Then stated simply "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"I…." And just as on queue Morgan walks over. "Sarah, glad you're okay. So, where's Chuck? I need to talk to him."

Morgan moved his head back and forth searching the room for his best friend. Then he focused on two things in particular. Sarah fallowed his gaze to Lester being pulled away smiling on a stretcher, then to Anna washing her mouth out with a Dr. Pepper.

_I wonder what happened there?  
><em>

"So, where is he?"

"I'm not sure." Sarah whispered.

"Didn't he go out of here with that Mauser guy?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes, but…."

"You saw him didn't you?" Ellie looked at Sarah with widened eyes.

_What should I say? That Chuck got kidnapped and that you probably won't ever see him again, no, but I need to think of something._ "I'm not sure where he is. Last I saw he was being driven away in an ambulance." _Well, that's part of the truth anyway.  
><em>

"Why would he be going to the hospital?" Ellie and Devon questioned. " He wasn't hurt was he? Because he seemed perfectly fine when he left."

"I don't think he was hurt."

"I know. Chuck probably went with Casey to the Hospital. I mean the guy just lost a part of his toe." Morgan mumbled.

"Sarah, is that possible? Did Chuck go with Casey?" Ellie questioned.

"Maybe. I'm not sure though." _Why didn't I say yes? Ellie's getting tense and I need to think of something.  
><em>

"I'll call the Hospital and see if they're there." Devon said while pulling out his phone.

"Devon, it's okay I'll call." _Casey please be in Castle.  
><em>

"Alright if you want to."

Sarah walked away and pulled out her phone. She dialed Casey.

* * *

><p>"Casey I need you to go to Hospital now!"<p>

"Walker, I'm fine."

"I know that. Morgan just gave us a cover for Chuck."

"What do you mean?"

"Chuck went with you to the hospital and his phone broke."

"Okay? Can't we just say that?"

"Ellie and Devon work at the hospital. So, they'll check that you've been there. Please Casey just go."

"Fine," he grunted.

* * *

><p>"Chuck is with Casey at the hospital. They haven't been admitted yet."<p>

"Why hasn't Chuck called me back then?" Morgan questioned.

"I talked to Chuck on Casey's phone. He says his phone broke during the whole hostage situation."

"Okay, then we'll see him at home tonight." Devon replied.

_Think, Walker, think._ "Chuck said he was going to stay with Casey and that it might take a while."

"That's nice of him." Ellie smiled. "That defiantly could take a while."

"Don't worry El we'll see him in the morning." Devon leaned over and kissed Ellie.

"Actually, I told Chuck to come with me to my room after the hospital. I didn't want him to bother you two. Plus, he doesn't have a car."

Ellie and Devon gave each other one of those knowing glances. Then simply replied "okay, see you two at dinner tomorrow then."

"I wouldn't miss Christmas dinner for anything in the world. But, you need one less plate. I don't think Anna's coming," Morgan cut in.

"Sorry, Morgan. I saw that kiss. But honestly I don't think it meant anything." Awesome replied after patting Morgan on the shoulder.

"I know, but she thinks I'm a coward," replied Morgan.

"Well Morgan I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm glad you're celebrating with us."

"Thanks, Ellie."

"Since Chuck won't be home me and Ellie better get home for some early celebrating."

"Devon, gross," Ellie punched him.

"Well, I better meet up with Chuck and Casey," Sarah lightly chuckled.

Sarah walked out of the Buy More and hopped into her car. Then drove towards the hospital to meet Casey and plan out their next move.


	2. Where am I?

**Chuck vs. The Ambulance**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Where am I?<strong>

* * *

><p>Chuck could hear gunshots coming from outside the ambulance.<p>

"Sarah, Casey! I'm here! Help me!" Chuck yelled from inside the car.

"No one can save you Mr. Bartoski you belong to Fulcrum now," Mauser replied.

"Where are you taking me?"

"A nice padded cell, Mr. Bartoski."

"Please tell me my family's alright."

"Don't worry. Ned was taken down by that group of nerds working at the Buy More."

"You don't sound upset. I mean you did just lose an agent," Chuck chimed.

"Ned doesn't matter. Now that we have you, everything will be grand."

Chuck in his panicked state had almost forgotten about his watch. _Sarah and Casey can find me._ So, without thinking he gave Mauser a sheepish smile.

"I hope you don't think your handlers are coming to find you." Mauser said, "You know that the signal from the tracker in your watch has been blocked ever since you got into the vehicle."

_How did he know? _"Well Mauser, seeing as you've got me. Mind telling me where we're going?" Chuck replied.

"Someplace they'll never find you." Mauser pulls out a syringe and moves towards Chuck. "This won't hurt one bit."

"Hey, look man, I'm not good with needles. That was always more of my sister's thing…"

"Night, night Chuck."

* * *

><p>"Casey, John Casey. He should have come in with a missing toe." <em>What's taking this lady so long? How many gunshot toe victims could they possibly have in one hospital?<em>

"Oh yes, the one from the hostage shooting on TV. Room 510, that was one crazy car chase. Were you one of the hostages, Ms. Walker was it?" The nurse questioned.

"Yes…"

"What was it like? Was that man scary? I never see action like that anymore except on detective shows."

_Lady, do you not see that I'm in a hurry? _"Yah, it was pretty scary. Look, I really want to check on my friend if that's okay."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hold you up."

"It's fine." Sarah walked towards the five hundreds wing to find Casey's room.

"Walker, what took you?"

_A nurse. _"Let's not waist anymore time. What are we going to do to find Chuck?"

"I talked to Beckman and she said she can't send a search team because she doesn't want anyone to find out that Chuck is the Intersect. We're on our own."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No."

"Did you try Chuck's tracker?"

"The watch is either off line, broken or the signal is being blocked."

"Okay, lets get back to Castle and look at traffic cams and see if we can figure out were Mauser is taking Chuck. When will you be ready to go?"

"I told you I didn't need to go to the hospital in the first place."

"When will you be ready?" Sarah repeated in a stronger tone.

"I'm good to go as soon as the paper work is done."

_That could take hours the way they run this place. _"I'll meet you at Castle." Sarah began to open the door leading out of the hospital room when Casey grips her shoulder.

"Sarah, we'll get him back. We always do."

"I know." _I just hope we find him fast. Who knows what Mauser and Fulcrum have planned for Chuck? Let's hope they don't find out he's the Intersect._

Sarah walked out the door, and then dodged the nurse at the front desk. Once she was outside she dialed her phone and got an answer after the second ring. "Chuck's in danger; I need your help."

The voice on the other end replied, "I'm on my way."


	3. A New Ride

**Chuck vs. The Ambulance**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Welcome to Castle<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There's got to be something on these cameras. A traffic cam or bank cam should have picked up something. An ambulance doesn't just vanish. Mauser had to have known I'd have access to video footage, so he must have done something. <em>"Did he swap cars or jam the signal?"

_Great! I'm beginning to talk to myself. If I don't find Chuck what will I tell Ellie and Awesome? _Sarah began to pace around the room thinking. "Casey, where are you?"

"Look who I found…" Sarah jerked around to find Casey holding an attractive brunet woman.

"Carina!" Sarah shouted. Casey grunted and released Carina's arm.

"What is she doing here? Don't you remember last time? You know with her using us? We can't trust her."

"Look, Casey, we need Carina. She's a good spy and…"

Carina cuts in "… and I've promised to cooperate. No tricks this time. I miss my girl."

"Fine, " Casey mumbles.

"So what happened? How did you lose him this time? Did he refuse to stay in the car?" Carina chuckled.

"Carina! This is serious!"

"Okay, okay, sorry Sarah. I didn't mean anything by it." Carina placed her hands in the air in surrender.

"I know, we're a little on edge,' Sarah replied.

"What can I do to help?"

Casey cuts in, "yah, what can she do?"

"She can find things." _Mostly shiny, expensive things like diamonds and jewels._

"Sarah, why didn't you call Bryce? He's better at finding people and he's Chuck's friend."

"Carina, I asked for your help. Not his!"

"Sarah, you know Larkin wouldn't be my number one draft pick, but the girl has a point," Casey replied.

_I want to keep Bryce out of this. Chuck was my responsibility. I was the one who lost him. _"I'll call him if we can't find Chuck ourselves."

"Okay," Carina and Casey said in unison.

"Great, now we need a plan." _Quickly! _"Chuck's not on any of the traffic or bank cams. So, how do we find him?"

"Signal watch?" Casey questioned.

"Let's see." Sarah typed on the keyboard. _ Damn it! Of course it's not operational. Why would they let us track him if they covered their get away so well?_

Casey leaned over and replied, "figures."

* * *

><p>RING!<p>

Sarah stared at her phone. _Morgan? Should I answer? _"Hello, Morgan, what's up?"

"You lied!"

"What do you mean I lied?"

"Chuck's not with you."

_Where is he! _"Okay?"

"Don't okay me. You're covering for him."

"Wait, what?"

"I know that Chuck got into another car after the Ambulance. That jerk of an assistant manager told me!"

"Morgan, you don't understand!" _Yes, a lead! _

"What don't I understand?"

"Umm…" _Think. I need something only Morgan would buy. _"He didn't get his shopping done. Since the Buy More was trashed he didn't have time to get everyone a gift. " She looked down at her charm bracelet, _or at least not everyone._ "You know how he can get wrapped in things and forget stuff."

"Likely story!"

"Well, what do you think happened?"

"I think my best bud ran out on me because he didn't want to listen to my problems with Anna."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know! Maybe because he thinks he's in the perfect relationship and thinks I need to grow up."

"Morgan, you know that isn't true. Chuck and you are like brothers."

"Twins actually. We can hear each others thoughts."

_Really? _"Well then you know he's out buying gifts. But Morgan do you know what car Chuck went into?"

"Why?"

"I might buy a new car and I didn't get a good look at it."

"Yah, Mr. Ass Manager said it was a new looking Black Toyota Highlander."

"Thanks Morgan, see you tomorrow night."

CLICK.

* * *

><p>"Was Grimes any help?" Casey questioned.<p>

"Actually, yes, he was." _Let's pop some popcorn we have some videos to re-watch. _ "They traded cars. We're not looking for an Ambulance, we're looking for a new Black Toyota Highlander."


End file.
